


Through His Eyes

by Cheyenne_6698



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheyenne_6698/pseuds/Cheyenne_6698
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Steve's POV. Nancy has nightmares, and as much as Steve tries to help, they are drifting apart. Then one night, Steve has a revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Stranger Things, if I did Nancy would have been with Jonathan in the season finale.

Steve Harrington had never felt like so much of a failure until now. Nothing his ass of a father had ever said to him compared to his inability to comfort his girlfriend. Nancy layed in the bed, tossing and turning from the nightmares that plagued her. There was nothing he could do, no comfort he could offer her. He had tried, plenty of times in plenty of different ways, yet every time he tried it seemed to make them worse. He had actually done research for once, looking up ways to ease them, to give her relief, but nothing worked. Instead, Steve had resigned himself to listening to Nancy whimper and cry out, and feel her toss and turn.

Even though she had never told him what she had nightmares about, Steve had a pretty good idea. He still had dreams about that thing he had seen at Jonathan Byers's house. He couldn't believe Nancy and Byers had been dumb enough to think they could take it on their own. Steve shuttered, remembering the scene he had seen when he burst back into the room after hearing the gunshots: Byers on the ground, the creature on top of him, it's attention now focused on Nancy, who was still pointing the empty revolver at it. If he hadn't picked up that bat........

As if she could sense what he was thinking about, Nancy cried out, "Jonathan! Oh god, Jonathan!" She sounded to terrified, imploring for someone who wasn't there to answer her. As much as it broke Steve's heart, he now thought he knew what would help Nancy sleep. Steve went downstairs to get the phone book and make a call.

Ten minutes later, tires screeching, Jonathan Byers pulled up in his driveway. Steve barely beat him to the front door, and Byers was in as soon as it was unlocked. "Where is she?" Steve pointed upstairs, and Byers took the stairs two at a time. Steve followed, and by the time he got there, Byers was seated on his bed, Nancy in his lap and his arms around her. Nancy was sobbing into his neck, her hands clutching Byers's shirt, while he had his face pressed into her hair, murmuring to her, "It's okay Nancy, I'm right here. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. You're safe now. It's okay, Nancy. Shhhhhhh."

Steve wasn't blind. He had seen how the two of them were growing closer. Nancy and Byers were tied closer than anyone else he had known, the matching scars on their hands just a physical reminder of that. Most days Byers joined him and Nancy for lunch, though some days Nancy abandoned him in favor of spending time with Byers in the darkroom. Steve had stopped in occasionally, part of him prepared to walk in on them kissing or engaged in some other explicit activity, but it was always innocent. Nancy perched on a stool, laughing, while Byers talked to her and developed his pictures. Steve still thought it was creepy, how Byers took pictures of people without telling them or asking for permission, but every time he brought it up to Nancy, she would admonish him, telling him, "Jonathan's just not very good with talking with people. The pictures are his way of interacting with the rest of society. He doesn't really do it that much anymore, taking pictures of random people. It's mostly his family and landscapes now. He's really good. You should be more encouraging."

Every weekend, Byers was at Nancy's from at least 6 am to the evening. Of course, this wasn't completely Byers's fault, seeing as Nancy's little brother and Byers's were best friends, and ever since his mysterious return, their mother had barely let him go anywhere alone, not that Steve blamed her, but it was still pretty annoying when he wanted to spend alone time with his girlfriend. And Nancy was always doing something with him, whether it was homework, studying for a test, helping Byers come up with a new theme for his photography class or sometimes even dressing up for that dorky game their brothers play.

One thing was clear though. While Byers and Nancy's relationship was flourishing, his and Nancy's was practically nonexistent anymore, at least in the romantic aspect. Nancy would barely let him let him touch her anymore. Hugs were a rare occurrence, kisses even rarer. And sex.......sex was out of the question. All they talked about anymore was school, her brother, and Byers. Movie nights and when Nancy would sleep over were spent with them as far apart as the piece of furniture they were on would allow. Why they were still together, Steve didn't know.

Actually Steve did. At one point, he had thought he had loved Nancy, or as close to love as a teenage boy could be. It had upset him greatly when he had seen Byers in her bedroom that night, but after seeing the thing and understanding that that's why she couldn't tell him, he would've never believed her, and so he had quickly forgiven her and tried to put it out of mind. Steve could remember so clearly how Byers had had his arm around Nancy, how she had leaned into him for comfort, seemingly feeling safe and protected in his presence. Steve wanted it to be that way with him and Nancy, for her to come to him with her problems, when she wanted to feel safe and protected. But then he remembered, she had once and he had simply laughed, thinking of her as over imaginative. Their time had come and passed.

Steve realized that the crying had stopped, along with any other noise besides deep breathing. The two were curled up in his bed, Byers's back against the headboard, his arms around Nancy, who was curled up in his lap, her head on his shoulder, arms loosely tangled around Byers's neck. Steve had never felt like more of a stranger in his own home than when he was looking at the two of them. He felt like he was intruding on an intimate moment. So this was how Nancy looked when she slept without nightmares, her face calm and peaceful, a small content smile on her face. Byers looked different too in sleep, less stressed and angry. Honestly, he resembled his little brother more when he was sleeping. Steve could see it now, how good they were for each other, and he didn't understand how he could've ever missed it. "Because you're a jealous fool" something inside of him whispered.

Tomorrow him and Nancy would talk, it was time for something to change. Steve knew now, it no longer ,mattered what he wanted, it was what was best for Nancy. And Steve no longer thought that it was him. Byers was what was good, so he would point her to him, tell her it was okay.Tomorrow, they would talk.

**Author's Note:**

> That was so much fun to do, and a little different from my usual. If you haven't yet and want to see Jonathan/Nancy action, you can go check out my Perfectly Broken series. Comments and kudos are appreciated, and you can contact me if you want at cheyenne6698@gmail.com. Until next time, keep the good vibes strong,  
> Cheyenne_6698


End file.
